Description: (Applicant's Description) The Biostatistics Shared Resource is critical to the quality of scientific research conducted by Cancer Center investigators. Before grants applications are submitted for peer review, it is essential that careful consideration be given to the statistical elements involved in the study design. This preliminary work leads to high quality proposals with an increased likelihood of being awarded. Also, having a well developed analysis plan at this point in the research process, provides direction once a project is funded and underway. Appropriate data analysis and the provision of assistance to researchers in the preparation of manuscripts for peer-reviewed journals are key elements of assuring high quality research. Expert statistical input at all these junctures increases the efficiency of research as well as its quality. Finally, educational outreach by Resource staff to Cancer Center investigators is important to make sure the Resource servi ces are used appropriately and efficiently. Resource staff biostatisticians need the ability to provide all the services mentioned above on demand and within the time constraints dictated by proposal deadlines, abstract deadlines, meeting dates and publication schedules. Furthermore, a wide range of expertise in all areas of cancer research (basic sciences, clinical sciences, and population studies) needs to be available. For these reasons, it is proposed that the Biostatistics Shared Resource be expanded to approximately five FTE professional positions. The plan is designed to place a critical mass of biostatisticians within the setting provided by the Biostatistics Shared Resource so as to serve as a focal point and collegial home for other biostatisticians funded by individual projects. As projects come and go, the Resource can ensure that investigators obtain the analytical personnel they require.